


Kneel Before Your King

by StrikerStiles



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Murder
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kralını tutkudan koruyabilir misin, kendin de ona esirken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel Before Your King

_Kralının önünde eğil, tacın ve tahtın._

_Savaşın önünde eğil, silahın ve kanın._

_Asil kanı korumak için yemin ettin, uğruna şerefini ve hayatını vaat ettin._

_Peki kılıcın onu dünyadaki en ölümcül şeyden koruyacak kadar güçlü mü?_

_Kralını tutkudan koruyabilir misin, kendin de ona esirken?_

**********  
Kızı kış festivaline birkaç gün kala buluyorlar, ıslanmış ve neredeyse donmak üzere. O anda oluyor. Hepsi görebiliyorlar, hepsi görüyorlar. Kralın gözlerinde bir şey yanıp sönüyor, rüzgara karşı bir meşale kadar kısa ömürlü ama bir kılıcın yarası kadar iz bırakıcı.

O da çok genç, biliyorlar. İçlerinden bazıları ondan daha çok kış gördü. Neredeyse çocuk sayılır hatta, yaşlı Beorn öyle diyor. Asil annesi onu dünyaya ulaştırdığından beri daha sadece 20 bahar geçti. 20 yılda beraber boy attılar, o ve annesinin mezarında büyüyen çiçekler.

İşlediğini hatırlamadığı bir suç için kefaret ödüyor ve onlar da yardım ediyorlar, hepsi farkında ama hepsi susuyor. Onunla yürümeye yemin ettiler, her nereye gitmek isterse. Buzdan bir cehenneme ya da alevlerden surlara. Ölümün karanlık diyarına dek onunla yürüyecekler. Eğer istediği şey kefaretse, alacağından emin olmak istiyorlar, o zamana kadar hiç şüpheleri olmamıştı. O gelene kadar.

Kızın altın rengi saçları var.

Daha önce hiç görmediği kadar soluk renkli, onunla ilgili her şey öyle. Gözleri, renkleri emilip çalınmış yapraklarınkine benzer bir soluk yeşil, dudakları kuruyup ölmüş bir gülün zar zor saklayabildiği soluk pembe, teni karın kendisinden daha beyaz, daha solgun. Unutulmuş bir anı kadar solgun.

Belki de kral onu bu yüzden sevmiştir, kendisinin tam zıttı, onun yazı karşısında kış nasıl durursa öyleler. Kralın saçları, ona doğru eğilirken daha siyah, gözleri ona bakarken daha canlı bir bal rengi ve dudakları, onunkilere değmeden hemen önce, hiç görmediği kadar pembe.

Kalbi kanıyor.

Eğitimlerinde sayısız kere kanı aktı, bazen akışını izleyemeyecek kadar acı çekti, hiçbir zaman o andaki kadar değil. Gösterecek tek bir yarası yok ama acıyor ve tek bir damla kan bile akmıyor ama ölüyor. Ya da belki, soluyor. Kral solgunluğu seviyorsa, böyle olması iyi. 

_Hizmet etmek onurdur._

Onu koruyacaklarına yemin ettiler. Yemini bozmak sonsuz lanet demek, öbür dünyada bile takibi bırakmayan korkunç intikamcılar demek. Ona ihanet etmeyi aklına bile getirmedi o gün dek, ondan önce kendini bir pusuya çekmeyi yeğlerdi. O anda kızı izliyor, içinde ilk kez öldürme arzusu, bu kadar güçlü.

Onun sevdiği bir şeyi öldürmek, ihanet sayılır. Bilmiyormuş gibi yapamaz. Yemin etti.

“Onun hakkında ne düşünüyorsun?” diye soruyor ona, birkaç gece sonra. Cevap vermeye yetecek nefesi bulması zaman alıyor.

Uzun zaman önce, bir başka kış. Nefeslerin buharları odada şifalı dumanlar gibi yayılıyor. Dizlerinin üzerinde, kralının elinde bir kılıç var. Metal, ölüm, soğuk. Kılıç kumaşa değiyor, omuzlarına, sonra başına. Omuzlarında dururken bir an boğazına yaslanmaya ne kadar yakın olduğunu düşünmüştü. Ne kadar kolay aslında, öldürmek, hele de bir kral için. Onu öldürmek için bir kılıca ihtiyacı bile yok, sözleri olması yeter. Dudakları hareket edecek ve o ölecek, kan yok, yara yok. Tek bir fısıltı ve ölecek, kimse öldüğünü bilmeyecek.

_Hizmet etmek-_

“Beorn ona güvenmememi tavsiye ediyor.” sesi taş tavanlarda yankılanıyor, bir yaz günü kadar sıcak. Olmamasını diliyor, onu öldürecek kılıcın buzdan olmasını isterdi, merhametle ölmek daha kötü, biliyor. Dağ doruklarındaki kar kadar soğuk ve uzak olsaydı, daha iyi bir kral olur muydu? Kral değilse, efendi? Soruya bir cevabı yok, yemini hizmet etmek için, sorgulamak için değil.

_Kralının önünde eğil, tacın ve tahtın. Asil kanın önünde eğil._

Elinde bir hançer var. Kral tek bir kelime söyleyecek ve o saplayacak, öldür dediği kimse başka bir nefes almadı bugüne dek. Ondan istediği bütün canları aldı, kendisininki de farklı olmayacak.

“Onu seviyor musunuz?”

Yüzü değişiyor, belki cüretine inanamadığından, belki sormaya gerek duymasından.

Kaderlerin acımasız bir oyunu olmalı, onun kalbini sökmeden önce böylesine güzel görünmesi.

“Evet.”

Hançer, havayı yırtıyor.

Gerçek değil. Canını alamaz, o kendisinden istemediği sürece. Hizmet etmek onurdur. Emirlerin dışına çıkamaz.

“Tarihin en kutsanmış birliği olmasını dilerim.” 

Kurumuş bir kalp atmaya nasıl devam edebiliyorsa, ölü bir adam da öyle konuşabilir. Hala konuşabildiğine seviniyor. Yalan söylemedi.

“Sen sadık bir dostsun.” derken gözleri erimiş altın gibi. Kanının her bir damlası, altından daha değerli. Ona bakmak canını yakıyor ama bakmamak onuruna hakaret olur. Şövalyeler, her şeyden önce cesaret sahibi olmalılar. Kalbi daha önce böylesine hızlı attı mı, savaşın en çetin yüzü karşısında böylesine titredi mi elleri? Cesaret, en korkunç anı seçiyor ona ihanet etmek için. Belki de ölü bir adamı terk etmek yapmayı bildiği tek şey.

Kız bir büyücü. Öyle diyorlar. Geldiği yolu izleyen sesler var, söylentiler, korkuyla fısıldanmış şahitlikler. Beorn ve diğerlerinden bazıları köylere gittiklerinde dinliyorlar bunları, kızla ilgili anlatılan hikayeler, ayazdan daha ürpertici. Yürüdüğü her yöne ölümü sürükler, diyor köylüler. Kalbini aldığı kimsenin kışı çıkardığı olmadı.

İçi titriyor.

Onu koruyabilir mi? Daha önce asla başarısız olmadılar, bu kez şansları var mı? Onu tutkudan nasıl koruyabilir, kendisi de zincirlerinden sallanırken? Onu kızdan nasıl vazgeçirebilir, kendi hain kalbini ondan geri alamazken?

Yeminde bu yoktu.

Kızı öldürüyor.

Onunla ilgili soluk olmayan tek şey kanı. Yakuttan damlacıklar, ellerinde ve kıyafetlerinde, sanki inkar etmesini engellemek ister gibi parıldıyorlar. İnkar etmeye niyeti yok, daha önce yalan söylemedi.

Kız ayaklarının dibinde, sadece eskisi kadar solgun. Kalbinin yerinde bir delik var, onu koyup yaktığı çimlerde kalan ize benzer, siyah bir boşluk. Beorn'un kendisine bakan gözlerindeki korku kadar boş. 

Beorn onu sürüklüyor, dışarı ve uzağa. Zaferinden ve en büyük suçundan uzağa. Yeterince hızlı olamamış olmalı, ya da intikamcılar çalışmaya şimdiden başladılar.

Karşısında dururken kralı da kız kadar solgun. Gözlerindeki ışık, rüzgara karşı duran bir meşale gibi sönmüş, dudaklarında kan lekeleri var. Ona daha önce hiç böyle bakmış mıydı? Onu daha önce kimseye böyle bakarken görmüş müydü, böylesine deli, böylesine nefret dolu?

Kalbi acıyor ama önemi yok. Yeminini tuttu. Onu kurtardı, acı çekecek ama yaşayacak.

Bilmiyor.

Konuştuğunu görebiliyor ama ne dediğini duymuyor, sadece Beorn'un onu geri götürdüğünün farkında.

Kralı tekrar önünde, yüzüne bakıyor. Onu izlemekten kendini alamıyor, ne olursa olsun, güneşe bakmayı bırakamamak gibi. Gözleri ışıkla silinene ve gördüğü son şey o olana kadar, göz kapaklarının içinde bir damga kalana kadar ona bakmayı bırakamayacak.

“Dizlerinin üstünde.” diyor, sesinde buz çatırdıyor.

_Kralının önünde eğil, tacın ve tahtın. Asil kanın önünde eğil._

Dizleri sert taşa çarpıyor, ama taş bile onun bakışları kadar sert değil, taş bile yüzündeki öfke kadar buz tutmamış.

“Bana bak.”

Hayatının kalanı, bunu düşünerek geçiyor, neden istedi bunu? İntikamını aldığını bilebilmek için mi, içindeki alevi söndürmenin yolu buydu belki, gözlerindeki ışığın sönüşünü izlemek istemiş olmalı. Bütün emirlerini dinledi, bunu da dinliyor. Kılıcın soğuk metali boğazına değerken, sonra hayat, ilk kar kadar hafif ve narin, onu terk ederken hala ona bakıyor. Bir zamanlar görebildiğini unutana kadar ona bakıyor. Bir zamanlar nefes aldığını unutana kadar-

Artık var olmadığı ana kadar ona bakıyor.

Bir gün pişman olacak mı? Tahtının hemen sağında onu arayacak mı gözleri? Bir gün, kefaretini ödeyemediği tek günahı bu olacak mı? 

Olmamasını diliyor. Bir şövalye, nasıl onurlu diyebilir kendine, efendisine zarar vermişken? 

Sevdiği birini, canı pahasına da olsa, nasıl böylesine lanetleyebilir?

_Hizmet etmek onurdur._


End file.
